My White Raven
by DeathDragon130
Summary: The Hawkins family has a welcomed a new young teenager into their lives. Not relizing how special she was nor what a impact she would come to have with her brother Vergil and his best friend Richie. This her journey and how she became known as the White Raven.


**My White Raven: Chapter 1:**

**(Another Young Justice and a Static Shock cross over. Enjoy!)**

Robert Hawkins was on stout African American man; he had short black hair and had dark brown eyes that were framed by thin rimmed metal glasses. He was wearing a light brown coat with a white button up shirt with a red tie and dark blue dress pants with black shoes. As he was driving down toward the community center he looked to his right and noticed in one of the alley ways there was a young woman that appeared to be unconscious. Robert quickly pulled over and ran over to the young woman and instantly became concerned when he saw the young woman's lips were blue.

Robert quickly placed a hand on the girls pulse and was relieved to see that she still had one. He quickly pulled off his coat; wrapping it around her before pulling out his cell phone after giving the operator his location. Within 5 minutes he could hear the sirens of the ambulance rushing toward him. When they appeared two of them quickly came over to him and quickly began to examin the young woman.

"Will she be alright?" Robert asked with concern.

"From what we can tell you she is suffering from server case of Hyperthermia and malnutrition. We'll have to get to the hospital." Once of the EMT's stated as they quickly placed the young woman onto a stretcher and into the vehicle.

"I have request when you get a chance can you have one of the doctors call me and let me know how the young woman is doing." Robert asked

"Yes sir," The EMT replied before they quickly drove off.

Robert quickly headed to the Community Center and began to work; hours passed when suddenly he phone rang.

"Hello?" He said into the phone.

"Hello Mr. Hawkins. This Dr. Marie Johnson from Dakota Hospital; I am calling on behalf of the young woman you found." Dr. Johnson stated.

"How is she Doctor?" Robert asked with concern.

"She had a very server case of Hyperthermia, but we managed to get her temperature up. She awoke briefly, but when we asked what her name was or if she had any family I could tell that she was extremely confused. After she went back to sleep we did a CAT Scan and found out that she had a Concussion ," Dr. Marie said with a sigh.

"I see. So she might be suffering Amnesia then due to the concussion," Robert stated with concern.

"Yes it seems that way. Another thing is when I trying to find something on the young woman and I can't find anything on her, no medical record, nothing and this brings me to the logical conclusion is that she was born on the street and has been on the streets since…" She said with a sigh.

"She can stay with us. I have an extra room she can stay. I can't in good conscious allow that child wonder around with no memory." Robert stated seriously.

"You are a good man Mr. Hawkins. I will take care of her medical expenses myself I can tell that this young woman is special. I will also gather some documentation that you can fill out while you are here. Though it might take about a couple of days for her body to recuperate so don't worry about anything yet," Dr. Marie stated.

"Thank you, Doctor. I should have the room set up by tomorrow." Robert replied.

"That's good –"Dr. Marie was cut when a nurse entered the room looking bewildered.

"Doctor the patient that was brought in… she's recovering rapidly. Right now her body temperature is at normal. She is also beginning to wake." The nurse said in a rushed tone.

"What!? Mr. Hawkins it seems that she might be leaving earlier than expected she appeared to be getting better quickly. Please get here when you can." Dr. Marie stated before hanging up.

Robert looked at the phone before hanging up the phone as well just as soon as put on his coat. Vergil Hawkins was Robert's teenaged son; he had the same colored eyes as his and had black hair. He was a red sweater and black pants with his normal tennis shoes and Richie who was his son's best friend; he had short blond hair and was wearing his normal green sweater with a orange strip across it he was also wearing grey pants and his normal tennis shoes; entered his office looking at him.

"Pops-"Vergil started to say, but was quickly cut off by Robert.

"Vergil I need you and Richard to me a huge favor. You know that guest room we don't use I need you both to go make sure it's clean. We will be having another resident at our house." Robert stated before walking past them.

Richie looked at Vergil before asking," What did he mean by another resident, V?"

Vergil looked at Richie before replying," I don't know, man."

Once both Vergil and Richie arrived back at Vergil's house they noticed Sharon was cooking dinner.

"Hey sis, do you know what's going on? Pops said we were having another resident here." Vergil asked his sister.

Vergil's sister was his older one; she was hearing her black hair in two pigtails and was wearing a dark purple sweater and blue jeans with her normal white tennis shoes.

"You mean dad didn't tell you? He found a young girl in alley way; she was taken to the hospital nearly dead; she had severe Hypothermia and is apparently suffering from Amnesia. She doesn't know her name or anything else other than her age which is 16 years old. Dad is going to have her come live with us since she has no family." Sharon stated before turning back to the food she was making.

"Man that's gotta suck, not being able to remember anything other than your age." Vergil stated with sympathy coating his voice.

"I agree with you Little Brother. So I expect you to treat her nicely and dad told me to tell you that he wants that room looking nice so you both hop to it" Sharon said glaring at them over her shoulder.

Vergil and Richie both held up their hands up in surrender before slowly backing out of the kitchen and headed up to the room and began t clean it up.

Soon they heard the door open up and Robert calling out," Vergil, Richie, Sharon! Come meet out new Resident."

All three of them entered the hallway leading to the stairs they noticed that Robert was standing in the door way. A young woman was standing next to him fidgeting her long black hair stopped at her upper legs and was pulled back at the base of her neck. She had dark brown eyes and was wearing a long sleeved white dress.

"Everyone I would like to meet Anaya Hawkins, your new adopted sister. Anaya meet your brother Vergil, your sister Sharon and this is your Brother's friend, Richie." Robert introduced.

"Sweet I get a sister!" Sharon stated happily before walking over to Anaya and pulling her into a hug.

"Sweet V you get another sister." Richie stated jokingly. Vergil just smiled and shook his head.

**(Well here is the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed it sorry for any OOCness on the characters.)**


End file.
